


The New Fledglings

by Trekiael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Could be underage, M/M, NSFW, Post-Canon, Teacher-Student Relationship, bottom!Castiel, but that's a matter of perspective, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekiael/pseuds/Trekiael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a fledgling Angel, Castiel wants to be the best. However, a new teacher changes that, and his life takes a drastic turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Fledglings

Castiel stared in horror at his paper. He couldn't believe it. This was so not happening. Never, in his entire life, had he ever gotten such a bad grade. After staring, gaping, for a while at the big C- trying to make sense of it, he glanced around the room at the other students. Every single one of them looked horrified. Finally, he looked up in front of him at the severe, annoyed face of their young-looking new teacher, begging silently for understanding.

 

“What the hell you guys?”

 

The whispers that had risen abruptly died down at the dry comment of their teacher to look at him. Dean, as he insisted to be called by his first name, sighed and sat on the edge of his desk, the action making his dress pants draw taut over his muscular thighs and the more than generous size he had been gifted with between them. Castiel blushed and forced his eyes up.

 

“When I came here, they told me you guys were brilliant. The best. That I didn't have to go soft on you.”

 

One of his lip curled up in disgust as he snatched the paper of the student sitting right beside Castiel, who had gotten a D. He raised it up for everyone to see and shook it a little.

 

“What is that crap? Who the fuck taught you that kind of shit, huh? Like-”

 

He turned the paper towards himself and started to read.

 

“'The end justifying the means, it was necessary to erase the city from the map to contain the forces of Evil as much as possible.' Or this one 'The vessels, always happy to serve, welcomed the Soldiers for the ultimate battle.' Oh yeah, and this one, priceless 'For there can be no wrong when we obey direct orders without straying from the Right Path.' What a fucking load of bullshit.”

 

He flicked the paper back at the student who was shaking. Castiel's eyes were wide from all the swearing. Dean really was an uncomon teacher. It was surprising he even secured a job at their school. What was the new Headmaster trying to accomplish?

 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I thought that asking you questions about the latest War would be easy enough. I know you guys have all been remade once Heaven was opened up and back in order after God came back, but come on! That's the kind of shit you should know!”

 

Castiel could have sworn Dean's eyes were slightly sorrowful when they lingered on him, as if he, of all people, should have known better. Not for the first time, Castiel thought he was missing something. He frowned and tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. A muscle jumped in Dean's jaw, and he looked even angrier.

 

“Alright, so first of all, the city was never erased from the map. The Righteous Man didn't let the angels do it.”

 

Dean looked a little sardonic at the mention of the Righteous Man, as if the name itself was a joke. Castiel was even more confused, and a glance confirmed that he wasn't the only one. Tentatively he raised a hand.

 

“Who is the Righteous Man?”

 

Dean looked horrified. Like he couldn't believe they didn't know about him.

 

“You guys know about the Winchesters Gospel, right...?”

 

They all shook their heads, slowly. Dean straightened up abruptly, looking seriously pissed.

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

**

 

Everyone exited the class in a stunned silence, their lives now completely different after learning all these new facts. The Righteous Man, the Rebellious Angel, the King of Hell, the Knight... All these things none of them ever heard before, as if they had been kept in the dark from a huge secret for years, and now everything started to make sense.

 

Castiel slowly gathered his things, his mind whirling with all this new information. It was strange how he knew, deep down, that all of this was true. For some reason, his heart ached when he thought about some of these people and angels. Especially the Rebellious Angel, with his great sense of sacrifice that led to his downfall. Dean hadn't gone into details about much, since he just wanted to gloss over the story before going into details, but Castiel could feel he was deeply involved. Castiel wondered if he had been around during the War, he he knew these people.

 

“I'm gonna wait for you outside Cassie!”

 

Castiel smiled a little at Balthazar, his friend, and nodded. Balthazar winked and exited the room. Suddenly, Castiel remembered the reality, which was that he had an awful grade that he couldn't afford. He wanted to work for Michael's garrison and he knew only the best ones were allowed in. A C was a disaster. Feeling a bit choked, he dropped his things with shaky hands and approached the desk behind which Dean sat.

 

“Cas...tiel. What do you want?”

 

Castiel was a little confused at the way Dean stumbled on his name but brushed it aside. Dean wasn't looking at him.

 

“Professor... I wanted to ask...”

 

The violent flinch Dean let after being called 'professor' reminded him that Dean hated being called by anything other than his name. Apparently, especially when it came from Castiel. Which Castiel didn't understand and figured he never would.

 

“What? Spit it out!”

 

Castiel swallowed.

 

“Do you think that you could cancel the test and allow us to retake it later? We all had bad grades, worked hard without knowing better.”

 

Dean leant back in his chair, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yours wasn't that bad. You're the only one that didn't take everything for granted.”

 

Not that bad? C- was really awful. Castiel wondered how bad the others were.

 

“Please, Dean. I really need to have the best grades if I want to work for Michael.”

 

Dean's face was cold, but his eyes fluttered at the sound of his own name, and he flinched slightly at the sound of Michael's. There was so much Castiel didn't know about Dean, and it seemed that no matter what he said or did, Dean couldn't stand him. It was depressing. Castiel's grace was calling out for Dean, and yet it seemed so unwelcome.

 

“Please... I'll do anything...”

 

Dean's gaze snapped right to his own at that, penetrating, intimidating.

 

“Fine. You're ready to sacrifice yourself for the entire class to get good grades only on their cards, right?”

 

Castiel nodded, firmly. Dean snorted, bitterly.

 

“Yeah, no surprise here.”

 

Castiel frowned, head tilting to the side. What did that mean?

 

“Alright then. Tell you what. Wear the girl uniform tomorrow and I'll see what I can do.”

 

Dean was smirking, but Castiel was even more confused. Uniforms were required, but the gender not imposed. After all, angels chose their appearance, generally based on their true vessel's, and only had the gender that their vessels themselves had. Some angels felt more like a woman, some more like a man, but many many of them didn't feel the need to attach themselves to a gender beyond what was convenient.

 

As such, 'girls' and 'boys' uniforms were mostly worn as was more practical depending on the chosen appearance. Castiel, himself, had chosen his appearance based on some vague memory of his true vessel before he had been remade, younger, of course, since he was still just a fledging. He felt closer to a male gender, but saw no issue with the female one either.

 

Mostly, he was missing Dean's point. Why would he want him to wear the girl version of the uniform when the boy one was obviously more adapted to his body type? To embarrass him? For sure Castiel would feel slightly ridiculous, but it wasn't such a big deal...

 

“Stop overthinking shit. Do it or don't, your call.”

 

Castiel snapped out of his thoughts and straightened his back.

 

“Fine. I will do it.”

 

The exchanged a look, slightly challenging, then Castiel turned on his heels and gathered the rest of his belongings. He paused at the door right before he exited.

 

“Goodbye, Dean.”

 

The expression on Dean's face made something in Castiel ache deeply, but he ignored it as best as possible and exited the room.

 

**

 

Since angels don't require sleep, they don't need a bedroom, but they still have quarters for their peaceful times where they can study or do anything they wish to keep a little private. Castiel still shared his with one other angel, but next year he would finally have his own. Not that Balthazar was a bad roommate, but Castiel enjoyed moment of silence more than he did. Also, the sound of the harp was something that Balthazar found gritting, while Castiel found it soothing.

 

Before he went to his own quarters, however, he stopped by Anna's, a few doors down. He knocked, and the angel opened. She was an angel that Castiel respected, even if her temperament was not always easy to deal with. Out of all the angels, she was certainly the most apted to help him.

 

“Hello Castiel.”

 

“Good day, Anna. My apologizes for bothering you, but I need your help.”

 

She blinked and stepped aside, inviting him in. He entered and turned towards her.

 

“Do you have a spare uniform you could lend me? I need it for tomorrow.”

 

Her eyebrow raised.

 

“Well, sure, but what do you need a female uniform for? You feel like changing your appearance?”

 

Castiel bit his lips. He had not been ordered to keep it a secret, but he had the feeling it was better to keep it silent.

 

“I cannot tell you.”

 

She looked at him dubiously then shrugged.

 

“Fine. I'll lend you mine. I have sword training tomorrow anyway.”

 

She fetched her uniform and handed it to him. He took it gratefully but before she let go she spoke again.

 

“Wait. Your looks are good, but if you want to look good in a girl uniform we need to take care of some things...”

 

“What things?”

 

She smiled.

 

“Oh, you'll see.”

 

**

 

Castiel frowned as flew to the school the next day. The uniform was uncomfortably tight, the skirt short, the shoes constricting. He smelt of perfume and his skin itched from the products on it. Anna had assured him that if he wanted to look good and not ridiculous, he had to go all the way. Personally, Castiel didn't really see the point, but he trusted her judgment. And beside, if Dean's plan to ridiculize him could be slightly hindered, Castiel was not complaining.

 

While Castiel couldn't see the point, it turned out to be an interesting experiment. The Angels' reactions to such a simple thing were a little intriguing. Most of them only sparred him a confused look. Some of them openly disapproved, sometimes vocally. Some others, especially those that themselves dressed in the female uniform while having a male appearance complimented him.

 

His second class was about vessel control. They were, for the entire duration of the day, under a spell that allowed them to feel physically like they would if they were actually wearing their vessels. It was something they did on occasion, to prevent them from being too shaken up the first time they would posess a vessel. Because of this, Castiel was even more aware of the fact that he was wearing something he wasn't used to.

 

Still, the longer the day went, the more Castiel got used to it. The underwear that Anna had forced him to wear felt less constricting and actually fairly nice against his skin. The feeling of his now smooth legs rubbing against each other wasn't disagreeable either. Only the shoes were slightly annoying, and he had to heal the blisters they were creating constantly.

 

At the end of the day, deeming having fulfilled his task, he went to Dean's office. They hadn't had class with him that day, so he had to find him himself. As he knocked on the door, he hoped that Dean would keep his side of the deal.

 

“Come in.”

 

Dean's voice came through the door and Cas entered, closing the door behind himself.

 

“Good evening, Dean. I-”

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

Dean, who looked up at the sound of Castiel's voice, exclaimed loudly, which made Castiel's mouth snap shut. Had he done somehting wrong?

 

For a moment, they simply stare at each other. Castiel frowning in confusion, Dean gaping in astonishment. Finally, Dean swallowed thickly and made a throaty noise as well as a vague gesture, inviting Castiel to step closer, which he did.

 

Dean stood, slowly, and stepped around his desk until he was standing right in front of Castiel, looking down at his legs. His gaze raised slightly, stopping on his chest. With one shaky hand, he grabbed the tie Castiel was wearing and tugged gently on it.

 

“It's crooked...”

 

Castiel's gaze dropped, constating that, yes, his tie was backward, which was nothing new. Generally Balthazar fixed it for him, but not that morning.

 

“Oh. Yes, I-”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Castiel shut himself up, confused once more and a little wary. Dean looked pale, as if God had given him a scolding. Pained, too. Castiel wanted to reach up and heal him, but even he knew that there was not healing that type of pain. Which shouldn't even be on an angel's face. Dean really was strange.

 

Their eyes met. Up close, Dean's looked unbelievably green. Most angels Castiel knew had blue eyes. Sometimes dark, especially if their appearance was one of a black person, like Raphael's, or an asian. Green, though, was such a rare color. Castiel couldn't tear his gaze away.

 

“Your eyes... They're still so freaking blue...”

 

Castiel blinked. Blue was a very common color among angels. Of course there were many, many shades, but Castiel didn't think his own were any exceptional. His obvious confusion seemed to frustrate Dean even more so and his lips thinned.

 

“I did what you wanted me to. Please-”

 

Castiel was once again interrupted, but this time it was by something very, very different. Dean's lips, soft and warm, were pressed against his own, one hand holding tight on his tie that he had used to pull Castiel forward, the other tangling in Castiel's hair.

 

Castiel stood still, frozen on the spot. He recognized this for what it was. A kiss. But he didn't understand. This was not something angels really did. And Dean...why Dean... why him... Why...

 

His knees bucked. He didn't know why, where did that strange reaction came from, but his head spinned. As if his entire body was overwhelmed by such a simple thing, as if his grace was suddenly taking way too much room inside the fragile skin. Without thinking, he reached forward and latched both hands on Dean's shirt, holding on to him, grounding himself through Dean's strong, reassuring presence.

 

Dean made a noise low in his throat and tore his mouth from his.

 

“I'll let you have your A+, hell, I'll give you all the A+ you want. Just let me touch you.”

 

It was obvious that Dean was desperate. He sounded almost threatening, manipulating, and Castiel knew that this was wrong, coaxing, persuasion, but he couldn't find it in himself to refuse. Not because of the grades, but because Dean was addicting and he wanted more of that sinful contact as well.

 

“Alright.”

 

He sounded strangely composed, even if he was anything but. When Dean kissed him again, it was with the same desperation and raw need that shook Castiel to his very core and when Dean forced his tongue inside Castiel's mouth, touching his own, he gasped. Under the spell, his senses were highlightened, every single touch overwhelming.

 

His tie was released, allowing Dean's hand to wander over Castiel's body, his touch scorching even through his clothes. His thigh quivered when Dean's fingertips touched it, and he let out a shaky breath, hands tightening their grip in Dean's shirt, when they sneaked under his skirt. Dean made a low growling sound upon reaching the underwear Castiel was wearing. Finally, his fingers sneaked under those, too, teasing the crack between his cheeks.

 

Castiel's heart was pounding in his chest, his blood boiling in his veins in a way he wasn't used to, despite it not being the first time he experimented that spell. There was something entirely new about being touched like this, something that his body reacted strongly to. He was actually scared, the touch way too intrusive to be comfortable. But at the same time, he couldn't find it in himself to push Dean away. He clung tighter, both of his arms now thrown around Dean's neck.

 

Dean broke the kiss and stared down at him, breathing hard.

 

“Fuck. Fuck fuck, fuck. God dammit.”

 

Castiel cringed at the blatant blasphemy, instinctively wanting to berate Dean for it, as if it was such a natural thing to do, but at the last time remembering that Dean was his teacher. Dean gritted his teeth and suddenly Castiel was hoisted on the desk, Dean settling between his legs to suck at his neck while forcefully ripping his shirt open. He was close, so close that Castiel could feel the hard press of his erection against his own groin, no, against his own, astonishingly, erection.

 

Dean rolled his hips, hard, making Castiel tilt his head back with a gasp, which turned into a moan when Dean's lips latched on a nipple, sucking hard. Castiel's hand slipped on a paper forgotten on the desk, his other scrambling for purchase on Dean's back. He didn't know what was happening. He had an idea that Dean was performing some sort of mating ritual, but all he could think about was how overwhelmingly pleasurable the sinful act felt.

 

Castiel didn't know how long Dean spent sucking, biting and licking his nipples, but by the time he was done and pushing him on his back, Castiel's head was spinning, his penis throbbing between his legs. He lay down on his back, staring at Dean through blurry eyes, while his legs were raised and pushed to his chest.

 

“Hold them.”

 

Castiel nodded, not knowing what was Dean planning but willing to go along with anything as long as the pleasure didn't stop. Dean smiled briefly at him, mostly with his eyes, and Castiel couldn't help smiling back. His hands curled around the back of his knees, holding them pressed against his chest, while Dean tugged on his underwear, pulling the garment up until his entire genitals were exposed. Castiel felt embarrassment unexpectadly rise to his cheeks but Dean didn't seem to care.

 

Castiel's grip on his knees almost slipped when suddenly Dean leant down to press his lips against his hole. It was a completely foreign feeling, a part of himself he never had any use for. He had no idea it could be so sensitive. Dean's tongue swirled around the hole before pushing inside, slowly. Castiel's hips jerked, a moan falling from his lips. It was strange, to have something penetrating him like this, especially there. He felt embarrassed by how much he enjoyed the feeling, especially when Dean started thrusting in and out, his tongue reaching deeper and deeper each time.

 

By the time Dean replaced his tongue with two fingers, Castiel was a panting mess, sweat mating his hair to his forehead in a way that would have never happened if he hadn't been under a spell. His body didn't fight the intrusion of the digits, only a confused sound escaping his throat. Soon, though, he was back to moaning, as the fingers pressed against something inside that made him see stars. He almost screamed when the fingers rubbed furiously against the spot, his entire body tensing. And then the fingers were thrusting in an out, jabbing at the spot hard. It only took a few jabs for Castiel to burst, liquid spourting from his erection all over his chest while he arched his back.

 

He came down from his high by slumping on the desk, no longer holding his legs which were resting on Dean's shoulders. His hands each held some papers from Dean's desk, crumbled, the ink staining his palms were the sweat moistened it. He blinked, realizing that his eyes were wet from the mindblowing pleasure. Dean was looking at him with a smirk and an intense look. Then he crooked his fingers, reminding Castiel that tey were still inside, now three of them. Castiel squirmed, the sensation too much, too soon, but still so pleasurable he couldn't really find it in himself to escape it.

 

Dean didn't take his fingers out. He kept on wriggling them inside gently, spreading Castiel wider, but staying clear of the spot deep inside. His lips gently brushed against the skin of Castiel's trembling legs while Castiel caught his breath, little by little, his breath still hitching occasionally from the pleasure of Dean's fingers rubbing inside of him.

 

Once Castiel stopped panting and only breathed hard from the constant pleasure Dean pinned him with, Dean leant forward to kiss him, first softly and then deeply, hungrily. Castiel returned the kiss, as best as he could. Dean's fingers shifted, and soon they were tickling that spot again, which was still sensitive, but rested enough to take more abuse. Within seconds, a new erection was formed, pressing against Dean's own.

 

Castiel let out a soft moan of protest when the fingers left his body, his hole clenching on nothing. He felt Dean shuffle with something then one of Dean's hand was caressing his stomach, wiping the fluids there. Most importantly, Dean's other hand was wrapped around his penis, rubbing the head and carressing the entire length. Castiel moaned at that. It wasn't as intense as being penetrated, but there was a deeply instinctive urge to thrust into that hand, to keep it there. Without thinking, he wrapped his own hand on top of Dean's to keep it in place and jerked his hips up. Dean allowed it for a while, but then he forced him to stop with a kiss.

 

His hand left Castiel's length, making him whine in frustration. Now Dean wasn't touching him anywhere. He would have felt embarrassed by his neediness if there wasn't so much desire coursing through his veins, if every fiber of his being wasn't calling for the man standing between his legs. Dean... Dean... Dean...

 

“Dean!”

 

“Fuck!”

 

Suddenly, something big and hard and long was pushed inside Castiel's body, making him choke on breath. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was Dean's own penis. He stared, eyes wide and mouth open, at the face of the man currently entering his body until all of him was inside and Castiel felt way too full. He felt strengthless, his legs shaking under the strain, his body opened beyond anything that should have been possible.

 

There was a pause once Dean was fully settled, where they stared at each other. It dawned on Castiel that this was full blown intercourse, little did he know of it, and that angels were not supposed to do that type of things. Because it made them stray from their mission. Because this was for humans, not angels. But right now, under the spell, Castiel felt painfully human. And without really understanding why tears rolled down the side of his eyes from the realization that he was having intercourse with Dean.

 

Dean, himself, leant forward until his lips were right beside Castiel's ear. The action brought Castiel's knees right against his shoulders, the skirt's waistband digging in his stomach and the underwear digging in the skin of his thighs. But those were easily ignored in favour of focusing on the way Dean's length pushed deeper inside of him at the change.

 

“Say my name again.”

 

Castiel blinked at the request, and after a second, complied.

 

“Dean.”

 

Dean breathed out then slowly slid his penis out, only to push back inside, faster.

 

“Again.”

 

“Dean!”

 

Again Dean pulled out, only to slide back inside, harder.

 

“Again.”

 

“Dean!”

 

From then on, Dean didn't need to ask. Each time his length would slam back inside Castiel's body, he would force his own name out of Castiel's mouth. Most of the time it was choked, but it was still needy, begging, and adoring. The harder Dean entered Castiel's body, the more Castiel loved it. It was a huge strain on his body, but it felt so unbelievbly good.

 

Somewhere along the way, Dean started to call Castiel's name too. Or more like, chanted it. And the way he said it...

 

“Cas! Cas...Cas...Cas...Caaaas...”

 

In this position, Castiel couldn't do much but lay down and take it. Still, he tried his best to hold onto Dean, his heart soaring each time he heard that strange shortened version of his name, which felt strangely nostalgic.

 

Dean's thrusts sped up, his mouth now only letting out groans and grunts and moans. One of his hand wrapped around Castiel's penis again, roughly tugging on it. It didn't take long after that for Castiel to burst again, spilling all over Dean's hand. The sound that came out of his mouth was some enochian word, his grace flared, his body glowed, the spell which he had been put under breaking completely, but that didn't dim the pleasure in the slightest.

 

Dean was apparently done too. It took a moment for Castiel to realize that Dean's fluids were inside of him. And even longer to realize that under the strength of his pleasure, his wings had appeared, spread wide across the desk, touching the floors, having sent various objects crashing and feathers flying everywhere.

 

Dean was breathing hard in his neck, pressing down hard on him and preventing him from catching hiw own breath. Finally, Dean straightened up and pulled out, letting Castiel's legs drop back down, encasing Dean's own. He planted his hands on each side of Castiel's head and looked down at him.

 

“I should have done that ages ago.”

 

He shook his head, then, and backed completely away. He averted his eyes, though his eyes still lingered on Castiel's wings.

 

“We're done. You have your deal.”

 

Castiel was confused and hurt. Was that it? Ignoring the log lodged in his throat, he sat up and slid off the desk. He looked at Dean, begging for an explanation, but there was none. He swallowed back a sob, his eyes stinging, and spread his wings. In a single flap, he was out of the room.

 

**

 

Castiel smiled wider than he remembered ever doing when Michael selected the angels that would study from now on to work in his own garrison. The last year had been tough, having to go to class and see Dean's face while pretending nothing happened. He had not told anyone about it, and had done his best to lock the memory away. Still, he had worked hard, and his effort paid of, because now Michael called his name, and finally, his dream was fulfilled.

 

The ceremony took a while but for Castiel everything was a blur, his elation clear on his face when he was congratulated by his classmates. They were the first generation of fledging having been remade since God's return, and those that came after them were now looking up to their example. Soon, all the angels would be back, and they would be able to return to their duty.

 

He exited the ceremony with a grin on his face, looking forward to the next day, and those after that. However, he was snatched midair. He blinked as he found himself in a room. It didn't look like Heaven at all. It was inside a building with tiled walls and bookshelves holding swords. There were wooden tables woth orange lamps on top. The room felt incredibly familiar, but Castiel knew he had never been there before.

 

“Oh but you have. Not that many times, granted, but enough that it holds important memories to you and your precious ones.”

 

That voice. There was no mistaking it. Immediately, Castiel dropped to his knees and bowed his head, staring with wide eyes at the floorboards. What had God summoned him? What did He mean? What was happening?

 

“Castiel. You are, by far, one of my most unique child. And if I may be completely honest, one of my favourite.”

 

Castiel flushed. He could feel God's incredible love wrapping around him, his grace echoing it with all its strength.

 

“Congratulation for making it to Michael's garrison. I know you will be valuable there.”

 

“Thank you, Father.”

 

“Stand up, Castiel.”

 

Castiel obeyed and rose to his feet.

 

“I want to give you a little present, since you did so well. But you don't have to accept it. It's a difficult one, you see. A burden. It's painful and sad. It will completely redefine who you are.”

 

Castiel's mind swirled. What could it be? How could that be a present?

 

“It's a present because it belongs to you. I am merely offering to give it back to you. You see, my child, you have been remade. But before that, you were an angel with his own life. His own memories. They are not always happy memories, but they are yours. And I'm offering to give them back to you.”

 

Castiel's heart pounded. His own memories? Of his past life? Memories he was almost certain involved Dean in some way?

 

“Yes! Please, Father! I want them!”

 

God's kind face smiled.

 

“I expected nothing else. You are the Rebellious Angel after all.”

 

Before Castiel could even let that sink in, he was flooded with memories. All of them.

 

**

 

The door slammed violently against the wall when Castiel opened it with the sheer force of his will. He paid it no mind and marched to the desk in the middle of the room, where one Dean Winchester sat.

 

“Cas-”

 

Castiel ignored Dean's wide-eyed stare, didn't let him finish and jumped over the desk, plopping himself straight on Dean's lap.

 

“Wha-!”

 

“Shut up, you assbutt.”

 

Dean did shut up. Probably because Castiel's lips stopped him from saying anything else, though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm very aware that none of this makes sense.


End file.
